Obsessed
by crimen-logia
Summary: The BAU will give a lecture, but one of the agents doesn't show up. How will the BAU catch an unsub that has been watching their every move for more than five years? Will they be able to save the young genius before it's too late? Mostly Reid but will focus on the team equally. Takes place at season 9, but Emily didn't leave the BAU. I love Alex, but I find her hard to write.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Spencer Reid sat on the couch with "The Narrative of John Smith" in his arms. It was dark but he didn't bother to turn the lights on. It had been one year since that horrible night. The night he failed. He failed to save Maeve. He lied down and stared at the ceiling. His heart ached as memories came flooding. Thanks to his eidetic memory, it was impossible for him to forget. He hugged the book tightly as tears started soaking the pillow under his head.

Spencer woke up but didn't have the strength to open his eyes. Part of him didn't want to wake up. But he had to be strong. He couldn't get lost again. They didn't have any cases and they were going to give a lecture to criminology students today. He needed to get ready. He sluggishly opened his eyes and got up. He slowly moved to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and found a pale man with dark circles around his eyes staring back at him. A tear slid from his cheek as he splashed his face with cold water.

He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed his coffee. He was about to take a sip when he heard a sound behind him. The young genius quickly turned around. Nothing seemed out of place. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He wasn't going crazy. He couldn't. He suddenly felt a syringe on his neck. The shatter of his favorite mug was the last thing he heard as he drifted away into the comforting darkness.

* * *

"Are you sure he is going to come here today?" JJ asked anxiously.

They were standing inside the class waiting for Reid as the other students settled down. They were all worried about Reid but they were sure the young genius would get himself together. He had been through a lot.

"I offered him to take a day off, but he refused. He doesn't want to get lost again and I understand that." said Hotch. He never showed any emotion on the outside, but everyone knew he was exploding on the inside. They knew he had similar experiences and probably felt the same way.

JJ gave an understanding nod.

"We should go check on him." said Rossi. He saw the young genius as a child he never had.

"I'll try calling him again." said Morgan.

"There is really no need for that, Agent Morgan. He is right here with me." They all turned around to see the screen behind them open, with a live feed of Reid unconscious and tied to a chair.

"Oh my God!" shouted Garcia. The rest of the team was trying to control the emotions flooding through them.

A man came to the view of the camera as the students stared at the screen with shock.

"Don't worry Miss Garcia. I won't do anything to him. Not yet. Now all of you go and take a seat. You have to play through my sick fantasy here or pretty boy will pay the price."

**I know this is a little short. I wanted to know how many people will read. I will continue publishing new chapters but I don't have a schedule. I really like to write, but –as you can tell- I am not really good at it. I thought this would be a good place to start. This is my first fanfiction and English is not my first language. I probably made some grammar mistakes; don't hesitate to point them out! Your reviews will be appreciated! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is chapter 2! I will be away for the weekend so I might be out of reach for a few days, that's why I updated today. I never imagined getting such lovely feedback. A huge thank you and a fandom hug to all my readers!**

**cm44 - It's like the setting from the episode "Profiling 101", so it's being shown in front of the whole classroom on a projector and the students are able to see it. **

**SPOILERS for episodes from Season 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8. **

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

The team didn't make a sound, just looked at the screen silently. If they did something wrong, Reid would be the one to get punished for it. He was the youngest member of their team. Some of them looked at him as a brother, some of them as a child. Everyone was protective over him. They couldn't protect him this time though. He was at the hands of an unsub, his fate yet to be determined.

Reid was slowly gaining consciousness. He blinked a couple of times and opened his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. In front of him was a live feed that showed his team. All of the team was looking back at him from the screen with concern. His head started pounding as reality hit him. He was in a basement with some sick unsub. Again.

The unsub started speaking. "Dr. Reid managed to surprise me last night. I watched him all night, waiting for him to do something stupid. Take Dilaudid or maybe try to kill himself. He didn't do anything but hug his book and cry himself to sleep. It was so emotional, I almost had tears in my eyes." he said sarcastically with a sick smile on his face.

Reid was staring at the unsub with his big brown eyes fearlessly. He wouldn't let some sick psychopath take him away from his family. There were people out there who needed him. He had to be strong. He wouldn't let this unsub break him.

"I chose this day for two reasons. First of all, it's the one year anniversary of Maeve's death. But there is another reason. I want these students to see that it's not worth it. Sacrificing your own and your loved one's lives to save others. It's pointless."

The unsub pulled a chair and sat beside Reid, facing the camera. "I have been watching you for so long, I know the things you don't know about each other. I must say you all have very interesting and dramatic stories." The unsub looked at Hotch with the same smile on his face.

"Agent Hotchner. The Unit Chief. Someone who doesn't know you well may consider you emotionless, but life hasn't been very kind to you. You married the love of your life, Haley, but she left you. Your divorce wasn't really because your love for each other ended; it was because of your job. The job that later got her killed. You know, I really thought he would kill you that night. The night Foyet stabbed you and delivered you to the hospital himself. He was clever though. If you want a man to suffer, don't kill him, kill his family. That's why he came after Haley. You were forced to listen on the phone while he shot her. Luckily, your son survived, but you failed to save Haley in time." the unsub said calmly.

Hotch was staring at the unsub with disgust and anger. He needed to control his emotions, but he was struggling. He knew everything about Haley and Foyet. He knew about his son Jack. He needed to put the team's families into protective custody as soon as the live feed turned off. If this unsub had watched them all this time, he was capable of doing anything.

Morgan clenched his fists as the unsub was talking about Hotch and Haley. He was trying not to punch something.

"Agent Morgan, please don't be angry with me. I haven't been watching just Agent Hotchner; I have been watching all of you. I know that you suffered as a child. I was so touched when I heard your story. What about your cousin, Cindi? She was being stalked and you couldn't keep her safe from her stalker. You stopped looking for her, didn't you? Over eight years, Malcolm abused Cindi sexually and psychologically. You made your aunt believe that she was dead, while she was actually being used as a sex slave. If you'd been trying to find her, she wouldn't suffer this much."

"I am going to kill you with my own hands, you son of a bitch!"

"Oh, look at that. Agent Morgan is tough! Or maybe he thinks he is. Would you like to know what I'm going to do with Doctor Reid? Maybe I should kidnap Miss Garcia, too. I would love to see your reaction when I slowly torture your baby girl."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Morgan shouted. Garcia let tears fall off her cheeks as JJ put her hand softly on Garcia's shoulder to comfort her.

"Control your emotions or get out." said Hotch with a firm voice. Morgan knew he had to control himself. He couldn't cause Reid any pain. There was a moment of silence before the unsub started speaking again.

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner. He was starting to touch my nerve. He may have caused me to do something bad to the young genius here. Thank God, that didn't happen."

No answer came from Hotch or the rest of the team. Reid was looking at the team through the screen as tears were threatening to fall. How could he know this much about them?

"Speaking of you, Miss Garcia, the optimist of the team. You're spreading joy around wearing colorful clothes and decorating her office with toys, but you're crying on the inside. Your parents died when you were very young. You never had a real family. But then Agent Hotchner found you. The team became your family. I'm sorry, but you couldn't protect your family, Miss Garcia. I have been watching you no matter where you went. If anyone should have noticed that, it was you. The only reason Doctor Reid is sitting on this chair right now is you, Miss Garcia." said the unsub, causing Garcia to start shaking uncontrollably. JJ wrapped her hands around her.

"Such a cute scene. Everyone in the team is way protective of each other, but you always fail. You are all weaker than I thought. That's why your sister committed suicide, Agent Jareau."

JJ flinched at the mention of her sister. A tear rolled her cheek before she could stop it. She wasn't going to respond. The unsub wanted to watch the team squirm. She was not going to give him that.

"How did Doctor Reid feel when you lied to him? He came to your house for ten weeks in a row, crying over losing a friend, and not once did you have the decency to tell him the truth. And that's a direct quote." The unsub was still smiling at the end of each speech to the members of the team, making JJ sick.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me fill you in." the unsub turned to the students, making all of them look at each other uncomfortably. "Agent Prentiss faked her death with the help of Agent Jareau. The team thought she was dead. They buried an empty coffin. I was at the funeral, standing at the back. I was so touched, I almost cried. It felt so real. What did it feel like, Agent Prentiss? What did betraying your own family feel like?"

Prentiss was struggling to control her emotions, like the rest of the team. She needed to be strong, for Reid. Anything she might say or do could make this unsub hurt Reid. She hated playing along with the unsub's fantasy, but she knew responding right now would only make things worse.

"And finally we have Agent Rossi. One of the founders of the BAU. You left to write books and give lectures. You still chose to go back to the BAU shortly after. Was it really worth it? You were so eager to save other people, you couldn't save your own wife. She was sick and you weren't there for her. What about Zoe? A lovely criminology student, she died because you ignored her. You let her die."

Rossi felt his heart shatter at the mentions of his wife and Zoe. The things this unsub was saying, he was right. They did fail. He looked down as guilt surrounded him. He knew the rest of the team felt the same but hid their emotions.

"Here is the best part: Doctor Reid. The team's little genius. I must say you have the most interesting story. You use your brain to save other people, but left your mother alone in an asylum. You betrayed your own mother. What was the last time you visited her? Three, maybe four years ago? What about Maeve? She was being stalked and you were the only reason she came out of hiding. She didn't have to die. You could have saved her."

Reid looked away when the unsub mentioned Maeve.

"Look at me when I'm talking." The unsub got up and grabbed Reid's face.

Reid felt the growing rage inside him. He felt a moment of courage and threw himself forward. He hit the unsub in the face, making the unsub's noise bleed. Reid had a massive headache now, but this was worth the pain.

The unsub wiped the blood off his face and started speaking very calmly. "I am so sorry. I'll see you soon. You will receive your first clue in three hours at the BAU headquarters. But right now, I need to teach Doctor Reid how to behave."

The team stared at the screen as it went black. How much did the unsub know about the team? How long has he been watching? More importantly, what was he planning to do with Reid?

**Your reviews will be appreciated. Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is chapter 3! Thanks for pointing out my mistake at the last chapter, I fixed it (at least I hope so). **I was planning on writing a long chapter with both Reid and the team but I am a little bit ill right now. Sorry in advance for all the mistakes. I saved the Reid-unsub parts that I skipped for the next chapter.** Enjoy!**

**THREE HOURS WITH THE BAU**

Silence surrounded the classroom. None of the students made a sound. They still couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Maybe saving others wasn't worth it if these agents needed to go through all of this. All of them had their reasons to take criminology classes, but they were starting to doubt their decision. They all wanted to do something good for the world, but didn't want to sacrifice their own life to save the lives of many.

Each member of the team was going through different emotions. There was one thing they felt in common: Guilt. This was their fault. They all failed significant people in their lives. They hated it, but the unsub was right. It was their fault that Reid was with another unsub.

Morgan was the first one to break the silence. He walked towards the wall and threw an angry punch.

"Morgan, calm down." The unit chief almost spoke with an automatic voice, still looking away.

It took some time before Garcia could gather her thoughts together. "He has been watching our every move! How could he? I would have noticed!" she said furiously as she freed herself from JJ's arms and started walking to her laptop. "He has been doing this for years! I should have noticed! Why didn't I notice? Reid is with another sick man because of me! I should have..."

"Garcia, calm down. None of this is your fault. There was no way you could have known." Prentiss was trying to calm herself as much as she was trying to calm Garcia.

"I should have known! This is my fault!" Garcia was now typing with an extreme speed on her keyboard. She would do anything to get Reid back.

"He was trying to mess with your head! Don't let him." said Prentiss.

"JJ." The unit chief spoke, pulling everyone away from their own thoughts. "I need you to put the team's families in protective custody."

"I'm on it." said JJ, pulling her phone out her pocket.

"Wait, don't use your phone! Just one second." She started typing furiously on her keyboard. Everyone, including Morgan was waiting for Garcia to finish her job with hopeful eyes.

"I managed to remove the phone traces. He hacked into the FBI network and tempered with my computer and got access to our phones from there. I must say he is a _very_ skilled hacker. Hacking into the FBI is very hard. If he tries to access our phones again, I will find him."

JJ dialed local police as soon as she heard that Garcia removed the phone traces.

"Can you track the live feed or the phone traces?" asked Hotch.

"I tried, but he was jumping off of 15 towers and he masked his IP address. There is nothing I can do. The trail ends here. I am so sorry. He has been doing this for years and I didn't notice." Tears rolled her cheeks as she started shaking again.

"Don't be sorry, baby girl. None of this is your fault." Morgan hugged Garcia tightly.

JJ came back. "The families are being placed in protective custody. So, what do we know about this unsub?"

"He is obviously a psychopath, and he is been watching for a very long time." Rossi said.

"He is meticulous. He had the patience to watch all these years without taking action." Morgan spoke as he still held Garcia in his arms.

"He talked about how we failed and left our loved ones. I would say he has severe abandonment issues. He probably was left behind by someone he cared about." Emily said quickly.

Rossi rose from the chair he sat on after the unsub cut the live feed. "He was focused on us for all these years. We must have been the cause of his pain. Maybe a relative of a victim we couldn't save or someone we sent to prison."

"That's thousands of people." JJ sighed.

The unit chief spoke again: "Rossi and Prentiss. I want you to check Reid's apartment. It looks like the unsub took Reid there. The unsub is too clever to leave any clues, but we have to try. The rest of us will go back to the BAU and try to find him." Hotch informed the teacher on their way to the BAU. They all knew their chances were slim and there was nothing to do but to wait for the next clue. What the unsub was going to do to Reid in these 3 hours remained unknown.

* * *

Prentiss and Rossi arrived at Reid's apartment. They knew something was wrong the moment they entered the building. They climbed the stairs and found Reid's door open.

"Something was going on here." Rossi said as soon as he saw the shattered mug on the ground. Next to it was a note, pinned to the wooden table with a syringe.

Rossi felt his heart shatter as he read the note. "You failed."

Prentiss was desperately looking for a clue. Something caught her eyes and she walked towards the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Oh, no."

Rossi walked towards Prentiss and was shocked by the sight in front of his eyes. On Reid's coffee table were pictures, all smeared with blood. Haley, Cindi, Garcia's parents, JJ's sister, Emily's gravestone, pictures of Zoe and Caroline, and a picture of Maeve.

"He was definitely trying to make a scene." Rossi said, hiding his pain and fear behind his powerful eyes.

Prentiss took her phone out of her pocket and dialed the unit chief.

* * *

Hotch and the rest of the team was back at the BAU headquarters, desperately waiting for their next clue. They knew there was nothing that could be done right now. They didn't want to think about what was being done to Reid right now. They just wanted to focus on bringing him back home safely. Hotch answered his phone and his face dropped more as seconds went by, making all of the team worry. Hotch closed the phone and looked at each member of the team. Hotch didn't want them to see this. This unsub was messing with their minds with everything he did. They still had the right to know. "Garcia, send the pictures on my phone to the projector."

All of the team was in pain now. Their troubled pasts were haunting them. Hotch spoke again, not giving the team a chance to focus on the pictures and get buried in their own thoughts. "Reid wasn't bleeding, so it's safe to assume that this isn't Reid's blood."

"Then whose blood is it?" JJ asked with concerned eyes. "Is it possible that we have another victim, or the unsub cut himself?"

"Right now a CSI unit is going to Reid's apartment. We will get the answers we need. At least, I hope so."

JJ and Hotch joined Prentiss and Rossi at Reid's apartment. Morgan was with Garcia in case anything happened while they were gone.

"It wasn't Reid's blood. There are two different blood types, one of them A+ and the other one 0+. The blood type doesn't match with Reid." JJ said. "He is giving us clues on purpose. He wants us to find him."

Rossi pointed to the syringe that was used to pin the note to the wooden table. "The syringe was filled with Dilaudid, but he didn't use it. He left it here for us to see."

"He was trying to make a scene." Prentiss said. "He enjoys watching us in pain."

"He is trying to destroy us. Don't let him. We need to focus on finding Reid right now."

* * *

The unsub started speaking with his usual cold voice. "Well, watching you all these years, my profiling skills are now rather good. I know that I am more of a psychopath than a sadist. I do enjoy giving pain, but not physically, emotionally."

Reid was much stronger now than he was before. He could take the physical pain, but this unsub could do anything to break him emotionally. He had been through more than any person could take over these years, and this unsub knew all of them.

"Still, nobody said I can't have some fun. Plus, you need to be looking well for your team's clue."

As Reid was buried in his own thoughts, the unsub brought the camera back into the view and pressed the button.

"So, Doctor Reid. Let the fun begin." Reid was scared, but he wasn't going to break. Reid looked away from the unsub.

The unsub walked and stood behind the chair Reid was tied to, facing the camera. "Whatever happens to Doctor Reid from now on is your fault. You caused me pain. Now I'm going to cause Doctor Reid pain. I know the team cares about him a lot. Now, he will pay for your mistakes." The unsub walked out of the basement and shut the metal door behind him.

The camera was still on. Reid didn't know if this was live or the unsub was recording it. He just wished that the team didn't see this. He could feel the pain this video would give his team. He was about to say something to the camera hoping that the team saw it somehow, but at the last minute he decided not to. This sick unsub would watch it over and over again and laugh at his pain.

He stared at the camera with painful eyes until the unsub came back with a tray full of knives with different sizes and shapes. As soon as Reid looked up to see the knives, the unsub smiled at him. He placed the tray next to Reid and chose a random knife.

"I can't even imagine your condition when I'm done with you."

Reid gritted his teeth as the unsub came closer. He could take it. He wasn't going to give up. He believed in the team. They would soon find him and save him. He kept staring at the blinking red light coming from the camera, hiding his fear behind his big brown eyes that were once weak, but now stronger than ever before.

* * *

Two hours later Reid wasn't recognizable. He was struggling really hard to stay awake. The unsub was sitting beside the camera with his usual smile on his face, waiting for Reid to fall unconscious. Reid focused on the camera's blinking red light. His eyelids felt heavy. He closed his eyes and didn't have the strength to open them again.

**Your reviews will be appreciated! Thank you so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

Obsessed 4

**Hello Reiders! It took long for me to update, sorry! It's not as good as I hoped, but I wrote it, so there you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warnings – Drugs &amp; Torture. If it makes you uncomfortable please don't read. (By the way, the drugs used are all my imagination, I really don't know if those drugs actually exist. I'm sorry if it sounds a little unrealistic.)**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Garcia and Morgan were watching the clock tick slowly as the rest of the team was on their way back to the BAU. Garcia jumped when her computer started giving a notification. It was an e-mail with a video and a picture attachment. Garcia stared at the picture with shocked eyes after she opened it. It was a picture of Reid; he was unconscious and barely recognizable, with all sorts of wounds on his fragile and pale body, with blood all over it. Morgan hugged Garcia and she buried her head on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan knew Garcia would be haunted by this her whole life. Morgan looked at the picture as he held Garcia in his arms. He was just hoping they would be able to get Reid unharmed. That seemed impossible right now. He had to get through all of this, and much more, if they didn't find him soon. He looked at the wounds on his little brother and his eyes felt teary. He gritted his teeth but punching the wall would only make Garcia more worried, so he held himself. He quickly analyzed the picture. All the wounds on Reid's body seemed to be superficial, but was probably enough to make him faint. He closed his eyes as a few of Garcia's tears fell on his shirt. Neither of them made another sound until the rest of the team arrived.

* * *

Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Prentiss entered the conference room Morgan and Garcia were in, aware of the terror waiting for them. The youngest of their team was getting tortured, and they were just going to watch it.

Garcia looked up from her chair when she saw the rest of the team coming. Hotch looked at the screen in front of Morgan and was faced with the picture. "Garcia, I can't let you watch this."

"Sir, I am so sorry but you can't make me go. Right now Reid is with some sick man who is torturing him and his only hope is us. This isn't about my well-being, this is about saving Reid and I need to analyze every inch of that video, looking for clues this man might have left us. This might be our only chance and we need to act quickly." Garcia waited for the unit chief's answer with expectant eyes.

Hotch looked at Garcia for a split second, he saw a unique and a powerful woman, who would do anything for her loved ones. He was proud of her for acting brave, so he nodded slowly, without saying anything else. Morgan and Hotch exchanged looks, and Morgan pushed the play button slowly. They were faced with Reid looking right at the camera, he knew what he was about to face. He opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but then he closed his mouth again. He actually didn't need to say anything. The team was able to understand everything through his big brown eyes. The team looked back at the Reid on their screen with the same pain, unable to do anything.

The unsub moved behind the chair Reid was tied to, he didn't have a mask for the first time. He looked directly at the camera, this time not with a smile, but hatred and anger on his face. He kept staring as he told the agents one of the things that would haunt them for the rest of their lives if they didn't find Reid soon. "Whatever happens to Doctor Reid from now on is your fault. You caused me pain. Now I'm going to cause Doctor Reid pain. I know the team cares about him a lot. Now, he will pay for your mistakes." Reid made direct eye contact with the camera and shook his head slowly meaning "no" with gentle eyes that were filled with lot of pain. Then he managed to give a little smile to the camera. Although his eyes were filled with fear, but they were also filled with hope.

The unsub vanished from the agents' view for a few moments and they were faced with Reid staring at the camera with a strong posture, but painful eyes. He looked stronger from the outside. His eyes gave it all away, all the pain he has been through all these years.

The team got lost in their own thoughts as unsub appeared again with a full tray of knives. The unsub grabbed a knife and started moving towards Reid very slowly. Reid was looking at the unsub with mixed emotions of fear, disgust, anger and sadness as he came closer. The unsub slowly pressed the tip of the knife on Reid's cheek, making it bleed. This was the unsub's type torture. He didn't care about the pain the young genius felt physically. The unsub was trying to break him mentally.

"As I said," he spoke again "what I'm going to do to you now will be nothing compared to what you will go through soon."

The unsub slowly moved the knife to Reid's chest and tore his shirt open. "These may scar." said the unsub and gave Reid a little smile. This only caused Reid to look at him with more disgust. He hid his pain beneath his strong profiler self. Whatever this unsub did, he wouldn't beg for his life or scream. He wasn't going to give the unsub what he wanted. Reid knew that nothing he did would stop this unsub. He was going to torture him until the team found him.

The unsub moved the knife to Reid's neck and tore his shirt apart, causing Reid to shiver from the coldness of the basement. The unsub put the knife down and punched the young genius in the face, throwing the chair he was tied to backwards. The unsub kneeled down beside Reid and took out another syringe from his pocket. "This dose won't kill you; just stop him from fighting back." Reid tried to fight him as much as he could, but he was eventually injected. The second he was injected he felt numbness at his whole body. He recognized it immediately. This brought back a lot of bad memories, both for him and the team. As the young genius was struggling to breathe, the unsub untied him with very quick gestures. Reid knew how it felt. He knew how dying felt and he didn't want to go all over it again. The team was again forced to watch behind a screen as life drained out of the young genius.

Every part of Reid's body wanted to fight, but there was no way he could take the unsub down at a condition like this. The unsub grabbed a fistful of Reid's hair and dragged him to the middle of the basement where chains were hanging down. The young genius struggled, but he was actually more focused on being able to breathe as vicious coughs escaped his mouth. Even if he managed to do any harm, the unsub was a lot stronger than him and he wouldn't be able to escape. The unsub held Reid up as he was still fighting for air and chained him from his wrists. At least he had a chance before, but there was no way he could escape from here. As he was thinking about this, ignoring the pain on his throat and his fight for air everywhere started to blur. Just as he was about to get lost in darkness, the unsub quickly pushed another syringe into Reid's neck. Reid eyes went wide open as adrenaline filled his veins. He tried to steady his breathing but it was impossible. He struggled in the chains he was tied to with the effects of the adrenaline, but it was no use.

"It's kind of like a rollercoaster effect. Your heart would eventually explode if I gave you more of these. But luckily, I won't do that. I don't want you to die."

The unsub picked another knife and cut Reid as he held back his pain. The adrenaline was making this whole process a lot harder. He bit his lip to avoid screaming. After the second cut he was biting his lip so hard that it started bleeding. The unsub kept going, using different knife and cutting a little deeper each time. Reid gritted his teeth. He didn't want this unsub to get what he wanted and not screaming was the only thing he was in control of. Soon there was blood dripping from all over his body. Tears filled his eyes but none swept his cheeks. Reid held his tears back as he thought about the mental torture this would be to his team.

Morgan looked at his young, socially awkward brother. He was actually very proud of him for not screaming or crying. The anger he had felt had disappeared with the smile Reid gave them at the beginning of the video and gave Morgan hope.

JJ looked away from the screen as she saw Reid being tortured like this. Once again she found Emily's hand squeezing hers. JJ looked at Prentiss and saw the pain she hid in her eyes behind her strong posture.

Rossi felt like he couldn't breathe. How much more did Reid have to get through? He already had enough pain in his life and he couldn't take any more. Nobody could. Reid had to be hopeful until they found him, if they ever would.

Hotch couldn't keep seeing Reid like this anymore. "How long does the video go on?"

"Just give me a second, sir." said Garcia as she typed on her computer. She quickly did an analysis of the video and her took a deep breath. "It's a two hour long video. Neither the unsub nor Reid speak until the end of the video. But the other voices remain." She looked at the floor as she said her last sentence. Everyone understood what she meant. It was the sound from the knife and blood dripping on the floor. It was the sound of Reid's torture."

Hotch spoke with his firm voice. "Fast-forward."

Morgan pressed the button on the remote. As each second went by, Reid looked more and more in pain. The unsub beat him non-stop for two hours. Morgan paused the video at the last two minutes.

Reid couldn't help the little scream that escaped his mouth as the unsub made his final and deepest cut on Reid's cheek. Finally, the unsub moved back and disappeared from the camera's view, leaving Reid with blood dropping from all over his body and bruises on his face. Morgan pushed the play button to get the video back into its normal pace. The unsub's laughter filled the ears of the agents in the conference room as Reid fell unconscious.

The unsub spoke without coming into the camera's view. " Don't worry; I won't let Doctor Reid die. At least not yet. I have so much planned for him."

The agents were left with complicated feelings as the screen went black. There was a moment of silence before Rossi spoke. "At the beginning of the video he said 'you' first, then 'the team'. So he was referring to the second person, but not the plural one, the single one."

Reality hit JJ hard as she processed what Rossi was talking about. "He wasn't talking to all of us. He is doing all this to get back at one of us, but who?"

"Are we sure that was the clue the unsub was talking about? It seems like a stretch." Morgan was unsure what type of statement the unsub was trying to make. He usually put himself at the shoes of the unsub, tried to understand how he thought, what he would do. He couldn't do it this time though, not while this unsub was torturing his little brother.

"If we find that out, we will find the unsub. Garcia, I want you to analyze the video just like you said." Hotch looked at all of the team in the eyes one by one before speaking again. "This isn't your fault."

"No, it is not." Prentiss said it, but she didn't believe it herself. Everyone knew that the unsub was trying to mess with their heads, but deep down, they knew he was right. This was their fault. Maybe it really didn't matter. Maybe this wasn't worth it. Reid's voice echoed in Hotch's head: "If we can't keep each other safe, then why are we even doing any of this?"

They were all very surprised at Garcia's next words. "Reid will get over this. He is very strong. We will find him soon and bring him back home." A little smile crossed Morgan's face. This was another reason why they had Garcia around. She found light even in the darkest of times.

**As the unsub said, this will be nothing compared to what I'll do to the young genius. *evil laugh* I got the "your heart would explode" part from Person of Interest. It is a very good show, if you don't watch it, do! I have very important exams around this time of the year so I'll probably not be able to update many chapters. I'm planning of updating very frequently after I get my final exams done, which is around the second week of May. I hope you understand and bear with me. Until next time, bye!**

**BTW WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE SEASON FINALE ANGELS &amp; DEMONS? IT SEEMS TO BE A REID-CENTRIC EPISODE I'M SO EXCITED!**


End file.
